L'amour
by xLili
Summary: Je n'arrive pas à résumer *snif* Harry et Severus.


Deux hommes, deux corps s'emboîtant l'un dans l'autre.  
Deux partenaires répétant en lethanie le prénom de l'autre.  
Un point sensible atteint et un râle de jouissance est poussé dans la chambre.  
Un plaisir charnel assouvit.  
Un homme quittant le corps de son jeune partenaire.

Une seule phrase vint faire éclater ce moment de silence.

- Je t'aime Severus.

Le plus jeune se blottit contre l'aîné et s'endort, terrassé par son orgasme et la fatigue. Severus surpris par les mots de son amant, rejoint lui aussi les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin

Severus se réveille le premier, le plus jeune endormi sur son torse. Il repense aux derniers mots de son jeune amant. Lui aussi il l'aime, même s'il ne lui dit pas. Il n'a jamais été aimé comme maintenant. Il essaye de lui prouver son amour en lui prêtant attention, lui faisant plus de câlins nécessaire (Moi : Peu importe les câlins, c'est toujours ça de pris. Harry : T'as raison. Moi : C'est pas pour rien que je suis l'auteure ^^)  
Il se lève, en essayant de ne pas réveiller son élève. Oui, son amant est un de ses élèves. Mais pas n'importe lequel : Harry Potter.

Il récupère des vêtements propres et se dirige vers la Salle de bains. Severus ouvre les robinets de la douche, laissant l'eau froide laisser place à l'eau chaude. Au moment où il allait entrer dans la cabine de douche, deux mains se posent sur ses hanches.

- Bonjour Severus.  
- Bonjour Harry.  
- Alors comme ça on allait prendre sa douche sans moi ?  
- Je suis déjà en retard, tout comme toi, dit-il avec un sourire.  
- Alors ça mérite une heure de retenue, dit Harry avec un sourire faussement malicieux.

Harry pose ses lèvres sur celles de son amant et le pousse dans la cabine. Le baiser d'abord chaste devint de plus en plus fougueux. Leurs langues se cherchent, se trouvent, se repoussent. Tout en s'embrassant, les deux hommes se reculent pour finalement se retrouver appuyés contre le mur. Harry se sépare de la bouche de Severus, au grand dam de ce dernier.  
Le plus jeune dépose des milliers de baisers sur le torse musclé de l'aîné, tout en descendant de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à arriver à l'aine du Maître des Potions. Le Griffindor pose sa main à la base de la virilité de son amant et commence de lents vas-et-viens.

Il attend que le brun le supplie. Ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. La frustration se lisant sur le visage du Slytherin.

- Harry, va plus vite.

Un sourire vient étirer les lèvres de Harry et approche sa bouche du sexe de Severus et l'englobe entièrement.

- AHHHH

Content de son effet, le plus jeune fit des vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapides, en laissant glisser sa langue sur la verge tendue de son amant, passant parfois sur son gland rougit par le plaisir. Puis d'un coup, il se releva. Severus poussa un cri de contestation et pour le faire taire, Harry l'embrassa sur la bouche et lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Prends-moi. Je veux que tu y mettes tout ton amour et que ce soit brutal en même temps.

L'aîné déglutit en entendant les paroles d'Harry. Voyant que son amant n'était pas décidé, le Griffindor commença à se frotter lascivement ses hanches contre celles du brun. Celui-ci rendit les armes et prit le ''petit diable'' par les hanches. Le dit ''petit diable'' attacha ses jambes autour de la taille du Slytherin. Son excitation commençait à lui faire mal et il en avait marre d'attendre. Le gland de son amant titillait de temps en temps son anneau de chair et quand celui-ci s'arrêta au niveau de son entrée, Harry s'empala lui-même sur le sexe de son professeur, dans plusieurs domaines. Cet homme au caractère plutôt froid révèle une personne au grand cœur et Harry l'a appris à ses dépends

- T'es malade de faire ça ? Tu n'étais pas préparer  
- J'm'en fous, baise-moi !

- Tout de suite.

Ne voyant aucune réaction chez son amant, Harry commença les vas-et-viens sur la verge de son amour et se masturba en même temps. Cette vision plus qu'orgasmique remit Severus sur Terre et d'une claque sur la main du plus jeune, il prit la verge tendue par le plaisir entre ses doigts et les fis rouler sur la fine peau. Harry posa ses mains contre le mur et Severus continua les allers-retours, de plus en plus vite, atteignant plusieurs fois de suite la prostate du plus jeune.

- Severus, plus vite

Severus essaya d'accéder à la demande de son élève mais n'y parvint pas et au bout de plusieurs allers-retours, après que le Maître des Potions est atteint encore une fois son point sensible, Harry lâcha un râle de jouissance et éjacula sur le torse de son amant. En entendant le râle du plus jeune, l'aîné éjacula à son tour dans l'intimité du Griffindor.  
Le sperme du jeune brun tâchant le torse du plus grand fût très vite emporté par l'eau de la douche devenue froide. Mais les amants ne le remarquait pas, leurs peaux étant brûlantes du à leur plaisir. Avec un dernier effort, Severus sortir du corps de Harry, lui arrachant un soupir.

- Ça a été assez brutal ?  
- Oui, j'ai même envie de recommencer  
- Ben ça attendra ce soir. On est en retard  
- Je suis obligé de venir ?  
- Bien sur, sinon, c'est une semaine de colle à récurer les chaudrons et autres  
- Le mot ''autres'' veut dire des trucs cochons sur ton bureau?

Rien qu'en entendant cette phrase, des images pas très catholiques envahirent l'esprit de l'aîné et une érection le pris par surprise.

- Alors, on n'a pas son compte ?  
- Laisse mon sexe tranquille et sors de la douche

Harry se retourna et commença à frotter lascivement ses fesses contre l'excitation de son amant. Celui-ci n'en pouvant plus, retourna le Griffindor et plaqua sa bouche sur son homologue et un baiser endiablé commença. Harry quitta encore une fois la bouche du Maître des Potions et se mit à genoux devant la verge tendue par le plaisir. Il l'engloba à nouveau et fis rouler sa langue sur la fine peau tout en titillant les testicules avec ses doigts. Par moment, Harry entrait un doigt dans l'intimité de Severus, frôlant la prostate du Slytherin.  
Après plusieurs minutes de torture, Severus éjacula dans la bouche d'Harry. Celui-ci recracha le sperme par terre, souillant la douche.  
Severus embrassa Harry sur la tempe, coupa l'eau et tous sortirent de la douche. L'aîné pris une grande serviette et l'enroula autour de la taille du plus jeune.

- Je sais que je te le dis pas souvent mais sache que je t'aime Harry. Tu es toute ma vie et pour rien au monde je voudrais l'échanger  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime Severus.

Harry s'approcha de son amour et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces, comme si c'était leur dernier baiser. En ce temps de guerre, il fallait profiter en toutes circonstances de l'être aimé.

Depuis ce jour, Harry et Severus vivent ensemble à Hogwarts. Severus occupant toujours son poste de professeur en potions et Harry ayant repris celui de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal sous le regard un peu jaloux de son mari. Cela fait quelques mois que Harry James Potter est devenu Harry James Potter-Snape, à son plus grand plaisir.

- Severus !  
- Oui ?  
- J'ai une grande nouvelle  
- Je suis tout ouïe  
- Nous allons être parents

Un sourire s'étend sur les lèvres de l'aîné puis il prit son jeune mari dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

*Entre sur la petite pointe des pieds. Prête à se faire taper dessus.

Vous en avez pensé quoi ? C'est mon tout premier lemon et je l'ai écrit en trois heures*

Préférences

Alertes **(1)**

En ligne **(0)**


End file.
